Too Good To Be True
by ho.oLly
Summary: AU. Hinata has wanted to be with Naruto since.. well.. forever. so when the chance to become his 'fake' girlfriend comes up, she can't resist. Will she be able to stop herself from falling even more in love on the way? Neji and Ten-ten fluff as well R&R!
1. Girl Crisis

Girl Crisis

In this story Naruto and Neji are best friends, Hinata doesn't faint in front of Naruto and Naruto is a guy that everybody wants, in other words he's hot and they are in Konoha High School… this is fanfic remember. hehehe

Hinata heard the door bell ring, _'it must be Naruto'_ she thought, she ran down the stairs and opened the doors, her eyes met with Naruto's blue eyes that glistened under the porch light.

'Hey Hinata-san,' he had a goofy spirit that she loved.

'Hey Naruto,' a voice said from behind Hinata, Neji was standing there happy as usual when his friend comes over. Naruto came over to do 'homework' as Neji calls it but it's just to come over a chat, usually about the girl problems that Naruto always have. Naruto is a guy that every girl could dream for; blonde hair, blue eyes a wonderful sense of humour and he's…well…_hot_.

They went upstairs to Neji's room to discuss the recent girl problem that is bothering the every-girl-loves Naruto.

'Another girl problem?' Hinata joked.

'Yeah, Sakura-chan asked me out,' Sakura is the prettiest and snobbiest out of all the girls in Konoha High, she can get anything she wants and any guy she wants, in other words; she's never rejected.

As soon as Hinata heard the words 'Sakura-chan asked me out' she knew she had no chance with Naruto_, 'she'd get him for sure,'_ she thought sadly.

'Sakura-chan? Sakura asked you out?' Neji's eyes lit up.

'Yeah but she's not my type, I don't know how to reject her…gently, so I thought I'd find you guys' now it was Hinata's turn for her eyes to lit up.

'She's pretty and smart and every guy goes for her.'

'Well, I'm not going for her.'

'Really?' Hinata tried to sound casual but she it still sounded like she was anxious. Very anxious.

'Yeah, look at the letter she sent me about the rules on how to be her boyfriend and why I shouldn't reject her.'

'She sent you a letter?' Neji said, surprised, 'let me see.'

_Hello Narunaru,_

_That's going to be the new nickname for you when you go out with me. _

_I have decided that I need a boyfriend and you're the lucky one, here are the reasons why we will be the perfect couple:_

_(1) Our heights match _perfectly

_(2) We go to the same school_

_(3) We're both cute and popular_

_(4) We will totally be like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of Konoha High but without the adopted kids._

_Now here are the rules you have to obey when you go out with me or I'll dump you right away._

_Rule no #1; you have to pay for _all_ the meals and the things I want to buy._

_Rule no #2; you can only be interested in me and NO ONE ELSE._

_Rule no #3; always call me before you go to bed and once you wake up so I know your thinking about me._

_I know you're very happy at the moment. I'll wait for you at the front gate of Konoha High so we can make our entrance together and look like a couple._

_Xx Sakura_

'Hahahaha! Hi Narunaru!' Neji teased Naruto using his best imitation of Sakura's sassy voice.

'Oh, shut up.'

'Rules? You have to obey her rules or else you can't go out with her? Who _does_ she think she is?' Hinata wasn't surprised that Sakura would do that, she knew that Sakura would go for Naruto one day. Hinata sighed in her head, _'why can't Naruto just be mine?'_

'Do you guys have _any_ ideas,' Naruto sighed, 'I don't want to go out with her.'

'Well, I do have an idea…I just need you two to agree with it,' Neji said thoughtfully, he's the one who always think of ideas to get girls off Naruto's back.

'I'd agree with anything,' he said while giving a goofy smile at Hinata. Hinata blushed in response.

'Well, Hinata can be your pretend girlfriend so you can tell Sakura that you're already taken,'

'Me?' _Now_ Hinata was surprised, _'did Neji and Naruto plan this? I never told anyone about my crush though,'_ she sat there silently wondering how Neji came up with such a bizarre idea.

'Yeah, I think that's a great idea, I'm doing it. Hinata, are you in?' Naruto grinned at Hinata as if he's encouraging her.

'Y-yeah,' she felt herself turning red and refused to look up so Naruto can't see her scarlet face.

'It's just pretend Hinata, it's not a big deal,' Neji patted her on the back.

'_I just wish it was real'_ she thought silently.

* * *

'Are you ready to go, girlfriend?' Naruto joked. Neji, Hinata and Naruto agreed that Naruto will pick Hinata up so they can go to school together so people wouldn't suspect that they are just pretending.

'Yeah,' Hinata blushed slightly.

'Let's go' Naruto held a hand out towards her.

'Uh…can we do that when we're almost at school?'

'Oh…yeah…sure,' Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and shoved them in his pockets. He coughed slightly and they walked to school.

'Uh' they both said it at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed

'You first,' said Naruto

'No, you'

'Okay, well, are you sure you're comfortable with this? I mean I can always get someone else to do this pretend girlfriend thing…'

'N-no I'm fine' replied Hinata, a bit too quickly, _'it's just too good to be true, even if it is fake…'_ she added silently.

After a few more silent steps he could see the entrance of Konoha High, Naruto could also see the pink haired girl waiting for him. Naruto took Hinata's hand, held onto it tightly and walked the last ten steps in confidence.

'Oh… Hiiiii Narunaruuu!' Sakura-chan squealed in delight once she saw him but her facial expression changed when she saw Naruto holding hands with Hinata.

'And who's this bird brain?' said Sakura raising her eyebrow, her perfectly manicured nail of her index finger was just inches away from Hinata's nose.

'Let me introduce her to you, this is Hinata-san, my girlfriend' Naruto smiled kindly at Sakura while putting his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata held her breath. Sakura had her mouth open in response then she quickly put herself together.

'Oh, Hinaga-san, I've seen you around somewhere, you're Neji's cousin aren't you?'

'It's Hinata and yeah I am,' but Hinata's voice was too small to be heard.

'So… when did you two start dating, Hyeena?' Sakura's voice was so fake that Hinata wanted to puke on Sakura's shiny Jimmy Choos.

'Last Saturday and her name is Hinata,' replied Naruto.

'So how did he ask you, Hinata?'

'Why are you asking so many questions?'

'No it's okay Naruto, I'll tell her,' Hinata said quietly, 'Well, once Naruto told me to meet at the fountain at 7:00 pm so I went to the fountain at seven but I didn't see him so I just sat there waiting for him.'

'Yeah and?' said Sakura feeling a little jealous.

'I was about to get up and leave because it was getting cold and I saw a little origami boat with a small letter in it floating across the fountain, I opened the letter and it said, 'Be my girl' I looked up and saw Naruto standing at the other side of the fountain. I said yes and the next day we went out,' Hinata said casually as if it really did happen.

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at her in surprise.

'Aw, aren't you romantic Narunaru,' said Sakura, 'well, see you two next time.'

Once Sakura-chan walked off Naruto turned to Hinata, 'how the hell did you come up with that? That was wonderful!'

'Oh, I just made it up,' smiled Hinata but there was much more reasons than 'I just made it up'…


	2. See You Tonight

2: See You Tonight

It was the second day of the 'fake' couple act; it was a normal day at Konoha High but it wasn't normal for Hinata, she felt more uneasy and nervous around Naruto. Even though they were just acting she sometimes thought it was for real.

It was lunchtime and Hinata was looking for a spot to sit in the cafeteria, in the corner of her eye she could see a figure waving at her, gesturing her to come and sit. _'Should I go sit with Naruto?'_ she thought as she slowly made her way through the crowd. Before she answered her own question, she already had placed herself next to Naruto.

'Hey girlfriend,' Naruto's voice always sounds so happy.

'Hi Narunaru,' a voice popped out of no where, both Hinata and Naruto turned around seeing a pink haired girl wearing a pink dress and pink shoes. Next to her was a brunette who had her hair tied in little buns and actually smiled like she meant it.

'Hey, my name's Ten-ten,' said the brunette, she had a voice that wasn't as sassy as Sakura's, and in fact she was totally opposite to Sakura.

'Hi Ten-ten,' both Hinata and Naruto said at the same time.

'Wow, you guys are so in sync,' Ten-ten complimented, Hinata peered at Naruto to see what his reaction was like but Naruto just scratched his head and chuckled. Sakura glared at her.

'Ten-ten, go eat your lunch and leave us alone, okay?'

'Oooookay.'

'So Hinata,' Sakura looked at Hinata as if she was a piece of junk, 'since you and Naruto are, like, hanging out, like, don't you think you should spend some time with your friends a bit? And like give Naruto A BIT MORE SPACE?'

'What's your point Sakura,' Naruto growled.

'Oh nothing Narunaru, I just think that you would be a bit isolated from others because of that girl.'

Naruto stood up, held onto Hinata's hand and drag her out of that cafeteria without even looking at Sakura.

Hinata looked that the hand that Naruto was still holding, their fingers entwined each others and it looked like as if they were _meant_ to be together, '_no, we're just pretending,_' Hinata thought, _'being your pretend girlfriend is harder than I thought.'_

* * *

Hinata went home threw her bag in the hallway and went to look for her cousin, well she didn't really have to look for Neji because she knew that he would be sitting in front of the TV as usual.

'Hey cousin, how did you face Sakura?'

'mmmmm.'

'And that means…?'

'I'm going to die.'

'Okay,' and Neji walked upstairs to his room.

Hinata was confused, _'isn't he going to ask what Sakura did to me?' _Hinata thought there was something wrong with Neji lately, this morning he didn't say anything, he usually complains about how sick he is so he doesn't have to go to school. He doesn't seem to care about Hinata either, especially when she's pretending to be the hottest boy's girlfriend. Neji doesn't seem down or anything, he seems as if he's too _happy _to talk to Hinata.

Hinata was excused from dinner that night because she wasn't in the 'mood' to eat. The sound of Sakura's sassy voice made her feel like puking, her smiles were more like snickers; her eyes were like razor sharp knives. In other words, Hinata hates Sakura, every single thing about her. Hinata had never hated anyone like this before.

She couldn't do her homework, even if it was due tomorrow she just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, what if he liked her for real? What if Neji and Naruto planned this in the first place? What if…what if… Hinata just can't concentrate on anything, faces of Naruto keep popping up in her head, even if she has been crazy about Naruto for a long time, she's never been _this_ crazy.

Her last vision of Naruto disappeared when she turned off her lamp; she knew it was going to start again tomorrow…

* * *

Once she woke up she remembered the homework she didn't do that was meant to be due today. She got dressed and ran to her brother's room.

'What am I going to do? Neji? Neji!!!'

'Mmmmrph…whhhhaaaaat…I'm sleeping.'

'God Neji, there are something called pyjamas you can wear next time you go to bed,' said Hinata looking away.

'Whatever.'

Hinata's mother called Neji and Hinata down for breakfast, but Hinata couldn't eat, she still haven't finished her homework, it was an assignment that was about romance, they had to write about a story about…romance. _'Does writing about my life recently count as romance?_' Hinata thought as she hurried off to school.

Naruto met Hinata at the entrance of Konoha high school, he was forcing a smile trying not to let Hinata worry.

'I hate her,' Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed slightly.

'Who?'

'Sakura, she shouldn't treat my girlfriend like that.'

Hinata blushed even more, she can feel her blood rushing up to her face, her face turning red like a tomato or make that strawberry.

'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah, I'm fine.'

Sakura just _happen_ to pop by this time. This time her hair was blue and pink, according to Hinata, she looks hideous.

'Hey guys, having your lovey-dovey conversations?' said Sakura while batting her eyelashes at Naruto. Luckily Naruto backed away before Sakura fell on top of him.

'Hi Sakura,' Hinata decided to stand up for herself a little, 'we were just talking about going to the movies.'

'When? Where? Which ones?' Sakura demanded. She grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him closer. 'Tell me!'

'F-Fine!' Naruto staggered backwards, massaging his throat. 'The nearest ones! Seven thirty tonight!'

'But…' Hinata looked sideways at the blonde and he winked back.

'Thank you, Narunaru,' Sakura said sweetly, giving Hinata a smile that showed too many teeth. 'See you toniiight!'

She flounced off, waving her fingers daintily. 'Come on, Tenten! Let's go or you'll make me late for my daily manicure.'

'Oooh, Tenten, let's go or you'll make me late for my daily facemask,' mocked Naruto in a very bad imitation of Sakura's voice. 'See you tonight!' He snorted. 'Ha ha, I _don't _think so. Pfsh, let's stay home tonight,' Naruto whispered.

'Haha… yeah…' Hinata watched Sakura walk off to her locker fearfully. '_Anywhere without Sakura…_' she added silently.

'Let's go,' Naruto said, lacing his fingers through hers. '_Girlfriend.'_

She smiled and turned, walking beside him and didn't see Sakura's icy glare that followed her down the corridor.


	3. It Wasn't Real

Chapter 3

The story Hinata forgot to write was due now. The teacher stared her in disappointment.

'Hinata Hyuuga, you were told to write this essay a week ago and you haven't finished?'

'I-I'm sorry miss,' Hinata stared at the ground while fiddling with her fingers, _'what am I supposed to do? _She thought,_ 'tell her that I was thinking about Naruto throughout the whole week?'_

In the corner of Hinata's eye, she could see Sakura smiling slyly at her, her face twisted into a snare.

'Oh, miss, I'm sorry, I thought Hinata-san's essay was very good so I was reading it, there you go,' Sakura practically shouted so that the whole class would pay all the attention to her. Hinata turned around and stared at Sakura, she then stared at the paper to see what was written on it but she couldn't make out a single word.

'Oh okay Sakura,' the teacher walked off to collect other essays. Hinata turned around, she saw Sakura whispering to Ten-ten and laughing. Ten-ten looked up and their eyes met, all Ten-ten could give her was a sympathetic smile.

It was the end of the first class and the next class was art, Hinata liked art, she thought painting was the only way that could express her true feelings. She walked into the art studio with other classmates which, unfortunately, included Sakura. Hinata sat down in the corner near the window as always and Sakura sat beside her. The expression was still smeared on Sakura's face.

'Sakura, what was that piece of paper you handed up?'

'Oh nothing, just an essay,' Sakura said as she got her equipment ready.

'About…?'

'Well…It's a diary entry; it's talking about how you are just a pretend girlfriend.'

Hinata stared at her dumbfounded, _'how would she know?'_ Hinata thought, _'who told her?'_

'Oh, don't worry, your secrets safe with me.'

Hinata was angry, confused and worried. Angry because she wanted to kill the person who told her; confused because only 3 people knew about this so there is no way that Sakura would know and worried because Sakura might take Naruto away from her.

While Hinata was thinking about what to draw, Sakura 'accidentally' pushed Hinata which made her rubber fall to the ground. As Hinata picked it up she could see Sakura holding a red paint brush and standing behind her.

'Sakura?'

'Yes Hinata?' asked Sakura as she sat back in her seat, she asked as if nothing was happening at all.

Hinata sighed, 'don't worry.'

Art class was over and she had managed to draw a cloud, she packed her equipment and stood up. As she starting walking, the whole class seemed to have their eyes on her, and they were snickering as she took every step. Once she reached the front door, her face was tomato red and her art teacher suddenly spoke, 'Hinata, here is a health card,' her art teacher spoke very quietly and quickly, 'ask the nurse to get you some new clothes.'

Hinata ran towards the health centre in confusion. Once she got there, she opened the door and stood there, she didn't even know why she was there.

'Oh hello, are you okay?'

'Um…I don't know why I came here; my art teacher gave me a health card and told me to come.'

'Oh…um…why don't you turn around?'

Hinata obeyed but she was even more confused, _'why do I have to turn around?' _she wondered to herself. Then it struck her, the red paint, the part where Sakura 'accidentally' pushed her so she could bend over and the people looking at her as she walked out of the art studio. Sakura painted a red patch so it seemed like Hinata has gotten her 'P'. _'How pathetic,'_ thought Hinata. She changed into the clothes the nurse gave her and went to her locker to get her books so she was ready for the next class; for the next class with Naruto-kun.

Once Hinata entered the classroom, her feelings were washed away when Naruto face lit up when he saw her; or was it someone else? Hinata turned around and saw Sakura smiling back. Sakura passed Hinata, 'he's looking at me baka (idiot),' then kept on strutting towards Naruto.

Sakura placed herself delicately on Naruto's lap and smiled sweetly but Hinata was too angry and upset to realise that Naruto was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Hinata's eyes were in tears, she almost tripped over a chair because her vision was so blurred. She sat down at the far corner, far away from Sakura and Naruto as possible.

'Hinata listen to me,' Naruto pleaded, looking straight into Hinata's eyes holding her tightly at the end of the class he saw her crying through the whole class.

'I-I'm fine Naruto, I just have something in my eye,' said Hinata as she wiped away her tears.

'No you don't,' Naruto growled, 'I told you I don't like Sakura.' Naruto didn't care if Sakura was standing nearby or not, it felt like he wanted the whole world to hear. 'I like you okay? No, I love you. I always will. I, Uzumaki Naruto loves Hinata Hyuuga'

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and realised she was leaning against something soft and it was very familiar to her, she closed her eyes and buried her face into the soft fabric, it smelt like…Naruto.

'Hinata? Are you awake?' Naruto shook Hinata gently and he looked her closely, his nose was just centimetres away from hers. Hinata peered through her eyelids.

After Naruto brought her back home, Hinata's parents allowed Naruto to stay over. Neji was at the library for some reason and Hinata's parents had to go out. It was late and they decided to watch a movie, Hinata fell asleep and…

'_Naruto?'_ Hinata thought silently, then she got it, she fell asleep through the movie, not only that, she fell asleep on _Naruto_. And had that dream…

'_It will never come true…_' Hinata thought as she pretended to be asleep and stay in his arms forever.

Or will it…?


	4. It's About Time

It's About Time

'No way!' both Hinata and Naruto stared at Neji in surprise.

Hinata sucked in her breath, 'you're joking-'

'She's not that bad,' Neji interrupted, 'she's not who you guys think she is.'

Naruto placed both hands on Neji's shoulder, looking straight into his eyes, 'when did this start? How come you never told us?'

Neji squirmed, 'guys, is she _that_ bad?'

Neji, Hinata and Naruto were sitting in front of the TV. Naruto came over for more 'homework' but the person having the girl crisis this time was Neji-kun. Neji told them about this girl; brown hair, brown eyes, a girl who has her own way of life…

'You like _Ten-ten_?' asked Naruto.

'There's nothing wrong with her, okay?!' Neji practically shouted.

'Calm down,' said Naruto gesturing him to sit, 'it's just that I thought you liked Sakura because _everyone else likes her_.'

'Well I realised that Sakura's not good enough for me,' Neji said and he turned away to think more about his new crush.

'You mean you're not good enough for Sakura,' Hinata teased.

Neji met Ten-ten at the library while Hinata and Naruto were at home. Neji booked a computer to read some manga off the internet because his computer wasn't working, the computer Neji was using just happened to be right next to Ten-ten's. Neji met Ten-ten before, she was quiet, nice and interesting but he doesn't have the guts to talk to her because Sakura's around her so much.

There was something awkward between them that they both didn't like while they were using the computers. Neji couldn't take it any longer so he reached for his mouse ready to shutdown the computer but instead of touching the mouse, he touched the tips of Ten-ten's delicate fingers. They both looked up at each other, smiling.

'Sorry,' they both whispered to each other at the same time. They laughed and started talking, it was getting late and it was time for them to go home.

'Goodnight Neji,' Ten-ten said as she walked out of the library.

From then on, Neji could not take his mind off her, even though they just had a little conversation, he felt quite comfortable around her. Every now and then Ten-ten's smile would pop up in his head.

Neji called Naruto to come over because Hinata wasn't very helpful, Hinata was thinking about _something else_, while Neji was waffling on about how nice Ten-ten was etc.

Naruto was still surprised but Hinata knows about Neji more than anyone else, since they're cousins and they live together. She knew that Neji really liked Ten-ten, '_he's never been this_ love struck _before._' But Hinata still didn't know why Neji liked her though, '_I guess she looks okay, but she's Sakura's friend and Sakura is…well…mean._'

Naruto read her mind, 'but why do you like Ten-ten? She's friends with Sakura, _Sakura_ dude. S-A-K-U-R-A.'

Neji looked into his eyes, 'she is a total opposite to Sakura, she actually smiles like she means it and she doesn't have a sassy voice. She doesn't even care about daily manicures.'

Naruto and Hinata laughed, 'okay,' Naruto said, 'so are you going to ask her out?'

'If I'm not going to, then what's the point of asking _you_ to come over?'

'Well…just ask her when Sakura's not with her'

'_Wait a minute,'_ Hinata thought and looked at Neji, _'so that's why you were so happy, you were in love all this time?'_

'When Sakura's not with her? Why can't I ask Ten-ten out in front of her?' asked Neji, he was a bit clueless, since he is in I'm-in-love-land at the moment.

'Baka,' Naruto looked at him as if he was an idiot, well, he kind of was at the moment, 'if you ask her out in front of Sakura, Sakura will answer for her because she will think that your not good enough for her.'

'But I am goo-'

'Sakura doesn't think so.'

* * *

'Ready _girlfriend_?' Naruto whispered to Hinata, 'don't be jealous.'

'Oh, shut up, I wouldn't be jealous,' Hinata said as casually as she could, 'here they come.'

It was lunchtime, Naruto, Neji and Hinata had a plan. Naruto goes and distracts Sakura since Sakura likes him; Hinata brings Neji over to Ten-ten while Sakura isn't looking.

After Naruto left and Hinata went to bed, Neji was standing in front of the mirror practicing how to ask Ten-ten out on a date. He tried using roses, lots of facial expression, the kneeling-down-on-one-knee technique but he decided to just ask her out normally because he doesn't look like a fool when he says those four words.

Hinata was slightly jealous when Naruto was laughing and having fun with Sakura; Sakura glanced at Hinata and smirked, _'I bet he left you for me_.' Sakura thought. Hinata just smiled back in response since she knew what was happening backstage.

Hinata and Neji brought their lunch trays over to Ten-ten's table.

'Hey Neji,' Ten-ten smiled at him, 'hi Hinata,' but she got her eyes fixed on Neji.

'Hey,' Hinata replied, Neji was too shy to look up, let alone speak.

'So, what's up,' Ten-ten was obviously less shy than Neji was.

'Oh, Neji wants to say something, right Neji?' Hinata nudged Neji and encouraged him to speak up.

'Uh…yeah…Ten-ten?'

'Hmmm?'

'Do you want…?'

'Do I want…?'

'Roses for lunch?'

'What?' Ten-ten tried not to laugh. Hinata stared at him if he was crazy, _'he was practicing all last night that I couldn't sleep and he still got it wrong?'_

'I mean, uh…would you like to-'

'Hey guys, what's up?' Sakura, as always, popped out of no where, 'so Hinata, planning to dump Naruto and go out with Ten-ten?'

'She's a girl!' both Ten-ten and Hinata yelled making everyone in the cafeteria look at them curiously.

'Oh I'm just joking,' Sakura said as she batted her eyelashes at Naruto, 'as you all know, Naruto's birthday is coming up; I think we should throw a party for Naruto.'

Hinata eyed her suspiciously, _'how did she know when Naruto's birthday is? Naruto kept a secret about his birthday so that he wouldn't find random birthday presents in his locker.'_

Neji read her mind, 'how would you know when Naruto's birthday is?' Neji felt like punching Sakura all the way to the Sand High School where Gaara goes to. Neji had the fire in his eyes that everyone in the cafeteria could see, they were in the centre spotlight since Sakura and Naruto were with them.

'Well didn't you see that we were talking bird brain?' Sakura sneered at Neji.

'Sakura, don't talk to others like that,' Ten-ten spoke. Hinata, Neji and Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy; no one has ever talked to Sakura like that before.

'Wow, you have the guts,' Neji whispered to Ten-ten, she blushed and giggled in response.

'What. Did. You. Say. To. Me?!' Sakura cried, making the whole cafeteria silent, no one dared to speak.

Ten-ten raised her head and said to Sakura confidently, 'you do not talk to Neji like that.'

'Do you have a reason to speak to me like that?'

'Well do _you_ have a reason to speak to _me_ like that?' even though Sakura was taller than Ten-ten, Ten-ten just merely peered at her as if she was a piece of junk, well she is anyway.

'Wow, I thought they were friends,' Hinata whispered to Naruto.

'Yeah, I thought so too.'

Ten-ten overheard, 'well we're not anymore.'

'You know Sakura,' Ten-ten looked into Sakura's green eyes, which were actually contact lenses, 'I really dislike you, in fact I hate you, I just wanted to be friends with you because when you came to this school, you were lonely. I thought I could just be friends with you, instead of being your slave. From the first day I heard you say 'Ten-ten go get my nail polish' I knew you were a fake, I new you were using me. Now I finally have a chance to speak up for myself, for the whole school.'

'For the whole school? Seriously, I bet you're just jealous, everybody in this school thinks I'm the coolest girl, unlike you, you sssssslut.'

'What did you call me?' Ten-ten's face was heating up like a microwave, make that an oven and everyone in the cafeteria were sitting there silently waiting for her to say something.

'If you call her a slut then I'm a slut too,' Neji spoke for his crush loudly and clearly for everyone to hear.

'Me too,' said Naruto glaring at Sakura.

'You? Oh Narunaru, you'll never be a slut,' Sakura batted her fake eyelashes.

'Well now I am.'

'Then that makes me a slut,' said Hinata, Naruto held her hand and smiled. Hinata shifted uncomfortably

The cafeteria was still silent until Kiba said, 'I'm a slut too.' Then it was Ino, then Shikamaru, then Shino. In less than 10 seconds, the whole of Konoha High was shouting, 'me too! I'm a slut! Count me in!'

Sakura backed away, drips of sweat slid down her forehead, the principle and her assistant, Tsunade-sama and Shizune sempai came in, 'what's with all the chaos Sakura? You look like you know.'

'N-nothing, th-they're calling me a s-slut f-for no reason.'

'Tsunade-sama,' Naruto spoke politely, 'Sakura was accusing Ten-ten for being a slut and everybody knows she's not.'

'Sakura, come to my office after lunch to talk about it, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'

'Y-y-yes Tsunade-sama.'

'Looks like she got what she deserved,' Naruto looked at Hinata, 'right _girlfriend_?'

'_I'm not your real girlfriend remember? I'm a pretend girlfriend,'_ Hinata wanted to say it out loud but she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere.

'So Neji,' Ten-ten turned to face Neji, 'you were saying?'

'Nothing,' Neji whispered.


	5. It's A Start

That Changes It

Naruto was ready, he was ready to confess, he had no idea he was going to like Hinata, he thought the act was just to get Sakura off his back but he realised that the act was what he always wanted. Even though the act was over, he didn't want Hinata to be away from him, he knew that he would see her everyday but it would be different.

'Hey Naruto,' Hinata smiled at Naruto trying hard to hide her disappointment, 'I guess it's over huh?'

'Yeah.'

Hinata was sitting on the park bench near the fountain; the sun was shining bright as always. The fountain was located near the Hyuuga residence so Neji, Hinata and Naruto goes there a lot, it was a great place for them to hang out, talk and have fun.

'Hinata,' Naruto said sitting down next to her, his blue eyes gleaming under the sun, 'I know this isn't as romantic as that boat thing you mentioned but I really like you. I love you for who you are, I love your hair, your eyes, and your smell… Even if that was just an act to get Sakura off my back, I wished it was real, I want to eat our meals together, and study together, and worry together even if the show is over. I want to tell you all the things in my mind 'backstage'.' Naruto took a deep breath.

'Hinata, can you be my girl? For real?'

Hinata looked down onto her shoes, she wanted to say yes, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. All she could do was look into his eyes.

'You can think about it and ans-'

Before Naruto could finish his words, he was cut off by a kiss, a kiss so perfect and it had felt so right. Hinata looked down onto her shoes when they broke apart, trying hard not to blush.

'So…that's a yes?' Naruto grinned, scratching his hair.

'What do you think? Come on let's go.' Hinata held onto Naruto's hand and they walked back towards Hinata's house.

'_So it did come true.'_

* * *

Sakura was back at school on Monday, her hair was black, her eyes were brown and her head held high as always, she looked confident and this time she actually looked pretty; in a natural way.

Ten-ten and Sakura didn't talk; they didn't even go near each other. Hinata could sense the tension between them knowing that there would be a big scene at lunchtime.

Time flew by and it _was_ lunch time. Pretty much the whole school knows about the fight from last week, almost everyone was whispering and huddled in groups as Sakura came into the cafeteria looking for someone and sat down with her arms crossed. Then Ten-ten, Hinata, Naruto and Neji came in the cafeteria, happily chatting about the latest music and movies. They sat down in their usual spot near the window, far away from Sakura.

The cafeteria was quiet, everyone whispered as if there was a test going on. Suddenly the door flew open; everyone turned their heads towards the door and shut their mouths. A tall, black haired guy stood in the doorway; he looked about the same age as Naruto. The boy walked towards Sakura, hands in pockets and sat opposite Sakura looking directly into her eyes. He leaned forward and said, 'hey girlfriend,' making the whole cafeteria look at their table.

'Hey Sasuke-kun,' Sakura replied sweetly, her eyes gleaming and her smile so big that it can't fit in her face.

Neji, Hinata and Naruto stared at both of them in surprise, their mouths dropped to the ground and their eyeball bulging out.

'What the-'

'Since when-'

'Sasuke Uchiha-'

Sasuke was the player in their school; strong, hot, sexy, a shirt that wraps him tightly which shows off his abs… He_ was _a guy that everybody wanted until he was found two-timing with Ino and this random girl from another school. He can be with any girl he likes; the girl just has to be prepared for the break-up two days later. Sasuke Uchiha is always the dumper, never the dumpee.

Ten-ten didn't look surprised at all, 'I knew this was going to happen,' she whispered, Neji, Naruto and Hinata turned around to listen to her. 'Before _that _happened, I went to her house for a sleepover and she told be about you,' she shifted her gaze onto Naruto, 'she said that if you don't like her back then she will get Sasuke to make you jealous.'

Naruto cracked up laughing making everyone turn to him, he turned to Hinata and grinned, 'a bit like a deja vu don't you think?'

Sasuke turned his head around towards Hinata's table, he started heading towards the table, his every stride was smooth and cool. As he walked from one side of the cafeteria to the other side, every girl in Konoha High was drooling over him, except for Hinata, Ten-ten and, of course, Ino.

Sasuke hasn't been in school for a while; he was probably suspended from drawing graffiti outside the toilets. Therefore it is likely that he doesn't know about the slut-rebellion against Sakura or else he wouldn't be her boyfriend or _pretend boyfriend._

Shikamaru came in the cafeteria, his hair tied back as usual; he came into the cafeteria as if he was alone. Shikamaru sat in the corner of the cafeteria, looking up, he realised that half of the cafeteria had their eyes on him; the other half had their eyes on Sasuke.

'Sasuke huh?' Shikamaru looked at him as if he was a piece of rubbish.

Sasuke ignored him and laid his eyes on Naruto, 'why did you say it was like a deja vu?'

'Uh… Bec-'

Before he finished, Sasuke was already at the door. Sakura running behind Sasuke as if she would die if she wasn't with him.

'Do you think that Sakura would know about the act?' Neji said, looking at Naruto.

'What act?' Ten-ten asked.

'Come to my house tonight and we'll tell you,' Neji said to Ten-ten, 'and… I also have to ask you something.'

'Okay.'

Shikamaru passed their table and said, 'I wonder how she got a boyfriend in just two days, maybe a can use that trick on Temari.'

* * *

Lots of things were happening at Konoha High, the Sakura and Ten-ten incident, the Sakura and Sasuke incident and now the one and only year 10 prom. The prom was always like a time where girls get to go shopping, do manicures/pedicures, while the guys have to learn how to ask the girls out or to learn how to reject them. Ten-ten was at Neji's place, sitting on the couch with Hinata and Naruto and Neji himself.

'So what was the act about?' Ten-ten said as she sat up to get a cookie.

Neji explained thoroughly about the situation and Ten-ten was laughing, 'no wonder Hinata looked a bit uncomfortable when Naruto's arms were around her shoulders.'

Hinata blushed and glanced at Naruto; he just grinned and scratched his hair.

No one said anything after that. Naruto and Hinata left to make some soup so they'd leave Neji and Ten-ten alone. Just as Ten-ten said, 'so,' Neji said, 'uh.'

'You first,' said Ten-ten.

'Okay,' Neji said, he took a deep breath and continued, 'well you know how the year 10 prom is coming up…'

'Yeah...'

'Do…do you wanna be my date to the prom?'

Ten-ten stop eating her cookie, she just sat there, her expressionless face soon turned into a smile, 'yeah, sure.'

Naruto and Hinata came back with chicken soup, 'guys try it, it's a new recipe.'

The rest of the night, Hinata brought Ten-ten to her room to talk about what to wear to the prom and some proms they heard about that happened before. Neji and Naruto stayed downstairs to watch TV.

'So… did you ask?'

'Yeah… thanks to Hinata's plan, by the way, the chicken soup is really nice.'

'We didn't make it, we heated it up,' Naruto grinned, '_we did other stuff_,' he added silently.

'Oh, that changes 'the taste' doesn't?'

'It sure does.' *

*if you guys didn't get the taste part, it meant something bout the relationship between naru and hina, the taste of the soup literally means the spark in the relationship… does that make sense?


	6. Prom Night

After Ten-ten and Hinata going through the manicures, makeovers and $5000 shopping sprees (okay, not that much but they bought lots of things which would make them look…good), they were finally ready for prom night. It was just a few hours before the prom; the tradition in Konoha High was that the guys and the girls can't meet until 7:30 p.m. Therefore the Hinata was over at Ten-ten's house while Naruto was at Neji's.

Ten-ten came out of the shower while Hinata was already dressed, her hair was down, and she wore a red strapless silk dress that went down to her knees. It took Ten-ten about half an hour to convince Hinata that she looked really hot that dress.

'Hinata, you look amazing!' Ten-ten said her eyes gleaming.

'Thanks, get into your dress, I want to see want you look like.'

Ten-ten didn't need to be told twice, she took the dress and slipped back into the bathroom, 'got it, I certainly don't want to go to the prom in a bathrobe.'

She came out of the bathroom and admired herself in the full length mirror; she bought a lavender spaghetti strap dress, like Hinata's, it went down to her knees, showing off her long legs. Her hair was down, it was silky and shining under the bright light, it was wavy and it almost reached her hips.

'Ten-ten,' Hinata gasped, 'you look breath-taking! I've never seen your hair down before; you should wear it down more often.'

'Thanks.'

'Neji's going to faint when he sees you,' Hinata giggled.

They were finally onto the last step; the shoes. They bought a few that they think matched their dresses; they were trying them on and hobbled around in them looking like babies that just learnt how to walk. They giggled at each other and they teased each other on how awkward they looked.

While at Neji's, Naruto was fixing up his tie, he looked stunning in a tuxedo. Stunning…as in hot-stunning. Neji was still half naked, he borrowed his dad's tux and he found a stain on the shirt so he was scrubbing it off when he was only wearing his pants on. His muscles flexed as he tried his hardest to get the stupid stain off the shirt, his six-pack was even more obvious.

Naruto glanced at him briefly and laughed, 'if I was a girl, I'd seriously have the hots for you.'

Neji grinned and kept on scrubbing, 'yeah well, that's why Ten-ten's so lucky to have me.'

Naruto laughed and punched him on the arm, 'dude, Ten-ten doesn't even know you have a six-pack.'

'What if I show her after the prom?'

'Ew, you're gonna strip in front of her at the end, kiss her then take off? What the hell.'

Now it was Neji's turn to laugh, 'I bet you would do that, of course I wouldn't do it, we haven't even started dating yet.'

'Yeah, nor have Hinata and I.'

'Okay, I got the stain off; I wonder how my dad even got that stain on there.'

'Eating?'

'Hey, my dad isn't a messy eater.'

'Or is he?'

'Shut up, I'll be back.'

As soon as Neji ironed the shirt and got dressed, Naruto and Neji were ready to go. Boys always had to be there first to greet their dates, unless they did't have a date that is. The guys hailed a cab, the driver was a female, and she practically swooned when she saw two hot looking guys in tuxedos get in the car.

The girls finally chose the right pair of shoes, did some final touch ups with their make up and hair. They looked at each other, Hinata went first, 'do I look okay?'

'Pfft, okay? You look great! How many times do I have to say that?' Ten-ten laughed.

'Well…300?' Hinata laughed too.

'Okay, do _I_ look okay?'

Hinata repeated Ten-ten's line, 'Pfft, okay? You look great! How many times do I have to say that?'

Ten-ten laughed then she tried to look serious, 'I mean it, how do I look?'

'You look beautiful! Seriously, I'd be drooling over you by now if I was either a lesbian or a guy.'

Ten-ten laughed, 'okay, come on, _On-y-va_!'

'What? On-y-what?'

'It's' let's go' in French, now let's _go _or else we won't make it and there's an after party as well.'

'An after party? Really? Where? Who's responsible? What time?'

'On the beach. Kiba. After the prom,' Ten-ten laughed, 'that's probably why it's called an after party?'

'Okay whatever, my dad cancelled my curfew for today anyway,' Hinata said as she hobbled towards the door, 'what I should be worried about right now is whether or not I could even stand heels.'

'Or even dance in them.'

Both girls laughed and walked out into the summer night to hail a cab.

* * *

When the girls arrive, the boys, of course were already there. Naruto eyes met with Hinata's as soon as she walked into the gym/ballroom. She stood there, he smiled, she smiled. They just stood there looking at each other from opposite sides of the gym. Hinata took small steps towards Naruto so she didn't trip. As soon as she finally reached him, he whispered in her ear, 'you look beautiful… breathtaking… indescribable… hot…'

Hinata laughed, 'say no more,' Hinata took at him, 'say no more because you'll take all these adjectives away before I can say anything about you.'

Naruto laughed and placed him arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the drinks.

While Naruto and Hinata were enjoying themselves, laughing and talking; Neji was no where to be found. Ten-ten looked around nervously and went up to Naruto and Hinata.

'Hey guys, have you seen Neji?'

'He was here before, he'll be back soon.'

'Okay,' but neither Hinata nor Naruto heard her; they were too interested in their own conversation. She walked towards a table to get a snack when Neji suddenly popped up.

'Sorry Ten-ten, I was going to get something for you and then I lost it, I promise I'll get it for you next time I-'

Neji stood there, suddenly speechless. His eyes wide, Ten-ten couldn't read his expression, she didn't know if he was shocked, surprised, horrified or scared.

'What…?' Ten-ten asked.

'You look…'

'How do I look?' Ten-ten smiled.

'You look…stunning,' he exhaled as he said it as if he was holding his breath ever since he became speechless.

'Thanks,' she said blushing, 'you too.'

'Thanks.'

They were silent for a moment. They just looked at each other until a song finally came on, it was a slow song and it happened to be Neji's favourite.

Neji looked at the dance floor then he looked back at Ten-ten, 'wanna dance?' he took a hand out.

'I-I can't dance, I-'

'It's okay, it's easy.'

They walked towards the dance floor hand in hand. Neji took her hands and placed them on his shoulders then he gently put his hands on her waist. They gently swayed from side to side to the beat of the music, Neji caught Naruto's eye and smirked. They have been practicing; Naruto being the girl (because he already knew how to dance) and Neji being the guy. It took Neji a long time to learn how to dance properly, he kept on stepping on Naruto's toes and stumbling but they had fun.

Now it was Ten-ten's turn to stumble and step on toes, it was even hard for her since she was in high heels. She was just about to speak to Neji when Sakura and Sasuke came over. Sasuke's face was filled with boredom while Sakura was snickering at Ten-ten's clumsiness. Sakura had so much make up on she looked like Amy Winehouse; her dress was so tight it looked like it was going to break and she was bossing Sasuke around, telling him to do this and do that.

Ten-ten and Neji laughed at the couple. Ten-ten was still laughing when Neji stopped; he looked into her eyes and said, 'you're beautiful.'

Ten-ten laughed, 'you've said that about 20 times, okay not 20 but-'

'Make that 21,' said Neji as he placed a finger on her lips, and then kissed her.

Suddenly there were people clapping and cheering, they looked up and found the whole of year 10 –except for Sasuke and Sakura- surrounding them. Neji and Ten-ten had confused looks on their faces.

'Congratulations!' Ino laughed as she clapped her hands, 'you're the first couple to kiss on prom night!'

'Well, this is something special,' Neji whispered into Ten-ten's ear.

'Yeah it is,' she said, looking at the crowd.


	7. The After Party Tenten's POV

In this story, Kakashi sempai and Shizune and people about their age are in year 12 okay? Its fanfic =. ='

The After Party – Ten-ten's Perspective

The Prom is big which means the after party is bigger. Everyone had fun at the prom, probably except for Sakura and Sasuke. It was heard that Sakura's six inch heels broke while she was dancing with Sasuke; I mean, you should've bought them ages ago so you can get used to them. Poor Sasuke had to send her home to change for the after party. Seriously, who would be Sakura's pretend boyfriend? Okay, someone apart from Sasuke. He may seem cool but he's kind of slow when it comes to girls; especially flirtatious ones.

You know how I said that the after party was bigger? Yeah well, not only the whole of year 10 was there, there were year 11s and 12s as well. The biggest thing of all, Kakashi sempai was there. With his mask off. He actually looked surprisingly _hot, _when I meant _hot,_ I meant really really you-can-fling-yourself-on-him-and-start-making-out HOT. Anyway, I went to the party with Neji, Naruto and Hinata and my lips were still tingling from the kiss. Most of them were already there, some of them were wearing T-shirts that said, 'I HEART PARTIES,' dancing their socks off to the latest 3OH!3 song.

Most situations has a bad thing and a good thing right? Yeah well, the good thing was that the party was going crazy but the bad thing was that Jiraiya-sama was here. If he was here, it means that there would be pairs of eyes looking at you when you make out. If he was here it means that there would be pairs of eyes looking up girls' skirts to check out what's under there. That's why the girls would always have their dates beside them in case of Ero-sannin looking up their skirt before their dates do. God, I can't believe I just thought of that.

'Argh, why is Ero-Sannin here?' Naruto groaned. Naruto hated him because Jiraiya was Naruto's art teacher, I think you would know why Jiraiya would be so good at real life drawings.

'Why do you think?' I answered sarcastically.

'Why would you care? You're not a girl at least,' Hinata moaned.

'That's why we're here,' Neji smiled putting a hand around my waist, 'to protect our girls, right Naruto.'

'Right…'

Ero-Sannin was leaning on a bar whistling at girls with short skirts or dresses who went past.

'Luckily we have dresses that go down to our knees,' I said looking at Hinata, 'that will prevent any guy-' looking at Neji and Naruto '- from perving up _our_ dresses.'

'We'll try,' said Neji giving a sly smile.

I slapped his shoulder, 'ew! Sick.'

Naruto and Hinata laughed, 'who cares about Ero-Sannin,' said Naruto, 'just have fun; it's a way to end school and get ready for next term.'

Neji nodded he held out his hand and asked, 'wanna get some drinks Ten-ten?'

I nodded and took his hand; his hand was warm and big. We walked past couples making out on couches and finally reached the bar to order some drinks. Ero-Sannin looked at me and whistled. Seriously, can he stop whistling? He looks like one of those whistling freaks that walk past my house every morning. I just rolled my eyes and ordered my drink.

Neji's hand was around my waist, being over protective from Ero-Sannin. Jiraiya still had his eyes on me, but his eyes were staring down on my chest. I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I mean, wouldn't you be a bit uncomfortable when someone is staring at your boobs? Neji realised what Ero-Sannin was staring at and cracked, Neji didn't seem to care if he was a teacher or not; he landed a fist on Ero-Sannin's face, the punch was hard enough that it sent him flying across the ship.

Neji stood there; something tore his white shirt apart, leaving him standing there with his tux ripped. His six-pack glistened under the moonlight which made him seem so sexy. Naruto and Hinata ran up to him asking if everything was okay. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open, still shocked from what he did.

Neji came over to me, whispering into to my ear, 'are you okay? Sorry, I just didn't want other people –especially Ero-Sannin – to perv on you, since…since…'

'Since what?' I whispered back, looking into his eyes.

'…Since you're mine.'

I just stood there, waiting for words to come out of my mouth. Then once I was about to say something I was cut off by Neji placing a finger on my lips. The hand he used to punch the white-haired man was now on my waist, pulling me close towards him. My hands automatically placed them on his neck. I leaned forwards and closed my eyes; he kissed me like never before, it was deep and passionate, it was like he wanted more.

Suddenly a voice I was really familiar with said, 'awwwwwww, aren't you two all lovey- dovey.'

I broke apart from Neji and sighed, how come once we get rid of Ero-Sannin a girl who happens to be the 'slut' of Konoha High comes?

'_What do you want?_' I asked in my rudest voice staring right in her eyes, my fluttering feeling from Neji was gone, just like that, all because of Sakura.

'Nothing,' she replied, 'I just don't want people staring at you and Neji kissing when they should be staring at something else, e.g. me?'

Suddenly a realised there was an audience forming a circle around Neji and me. Then I realised that everyone actually watched us kiss. Okay embarrassing but whatever, my boyfriend/date saved me from Ero-Sannin. Then I remembered what she said, I spat out my biggest combat, 'wow, you're so big-headed that when it rains only your head gets wet,' I smiled when I heard a few snickers in the background. 'I bet Sasuke would only be your _pretend _boyfriend because he doesn't know about the slut incident and how you got detention.'

'What?' Sasuke suddenly came out from the crowd.

'Oh yeah,' Naruto joined in, 'Sakura and Sasuke made a deal about this, right Neji?'

Sakura's face soon turned pale and then turned red with fury but I was still confused, 'what deal?' I asked.

Neji turned to me then looked at the crowd, 'well, did you guys know that Sakura told Sasuke that –'

'SHUT UP!' Sakura cried, 'I WOULD ZIP MY MOUTH AND STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW IF I WERE YOU!'

'Oh yeah?' I sneered, 'keep going Neji, and see what she'll do.'

'Well, Sakura told Sasuke that if Sasuke could be her temporary boyfriend then she'll help Sasuke lose his virginity.'

Gasps filled the ship, 'THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Sakura cried.

'Oh yeah?' Naruto held up a piece of paper, 'what's this?'

'Is…is that a contract?' Hinata stammered, she too, was as surprised as I was.

'I-I…' Sakura stood there, eyes wide.

'You should be glad that I punched Jiraiya away before he heard about this or else this information would go to Tsunade-sama's ear right now,' Neji said.

Sasuke had his head in his hand, 'Sakura, you're a real baka.'

'How did you find out 'bout that?' I asked Neji as the crowd went back to dancing.

'When I went to get the present I mentioned, I found the contract near Sakura's house.'

'The present? Oh right from the prom…'

Neji didn't say anything, he took out a necklace that looked a bit more like a chocker to me, it was black and had a 'T' on it, 'luckily this wasn't ruined.'

I'm not really an emotional person but I don't know why, I just started crying.

'Don't you like it?' Neji asked, a bit disappointed.

'No no,' – sob – 'I can't believe you remembered I liked black,' – sob – 'I mentioned it at the library.'

Neji chuckled, 'that's why you're crying?'

'Shut up,' I said, 'can you put it on for me?'

Neji did as I told, he told me to turn around and he gently fastened the chocker/necklace.

'How do I look?' I asked as I wiped away the tears.

'Not that good,' Neji smirked.

'Why?'

'Because the tears ruin your look, promise not to cry next time okay?'

'Awww,' Hinata said from behind, 'I never knew you could be so cute cuz.'

'Shut up.'

Suddenly the song 'I Gotta Feeling' came on, Naruto and Neji said, 'I gotta a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night…' They got their girls onto the dance floor and enjoyed the rest of the party under the moon.


	8. Sakura's Diary

Sakura's diary

From Before the Prom until After the Party

Obsessed*

Dear Diary,

I asked Sasuke out on the weekend and it wasn't that much fun, all we did was like full on make out in his car. Like, is making out that fun? Anyway, everytime I ask a guy out I have conditions right? Well, he could only go out with me if he would take me to the prom. I mean the prom is BIG, so I need a date, Sasuke is actually good-looking. It's not that the guys out there aren't bad, I mean Sai pretty much looks like Sasuke but he's an idiot, all he does is obsess over Naruto's 'thing.' Sasuke is kinda stupid, which is good so that he would know that I'm only using him.

_So oh oh so ohhh_

_All up in the blogs_

_Say we met at the bar_

_When I don't even know who you are_

_But you in LA but I'm out at Germaine's_

He didn't actually accept at first, but he did eventually after I said, 'I'll _Do It_ with you after prom night.' His eyes practically lit up. I mean Doing It is fun, since I am not a virgin so I know what it's like, but does he have to be _that _desperate? He was soooo desperate that he even made me sign a contract so I would keep the promise. Anyway, proms are big (had I mention that before? Okay yes I have but whatever) so I spent millions on my dress. It bought a black strapless dress that just went past my bum, I mean you have to at least give Sasuke some credit, like, being my boyfriend isn't that easy. So he should at least lose his virginity to someone who is sexy; or at least wearing sexy stuff.

_I'm up in the A you're so so lame_

_And no one here even mentions your name_

_It must be the weed, it must be the E_

_Cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'_

I also got these really cool six-inch heels, they were like $500. I tried the dress and the shoes on after the date with Sasuke and I looked hot, I was like steaming. If you had eyes, Diary, you would know what I mean. I stuffed some tissue into my bra just to make my boobs look bigger, I looked much much hotter.

I went to the gym today and saw Sasuke working out, he was topless. I mean, that's the good thing about him, he has a awesome body, his muscles flex when he lifts the weights. Luckily he's mine –temporarily mine-, my Sex God. I know he's like a player and everything; I'd think we'd make a perfect pair but not as perfect as Naruto and I.

_Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me? _

_Boy I want to know; lying that you're sexin' me_

_When everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me_

_Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress_

_Last man on the earth still couldn't get this…_

He saw me at the gym, I was wearing the new top I bought, it was like $55, bargain!

'Hey babe, can't wait 'til the prom,' Sasuke stood up and winked at me.

'Yeah, neither can I,' I gave him my best man-eating smile and walked off; I knew he was staring at my hips sway from side to side. I mean, you always have to get guys to come for more right?

I went to the hair dresser to dye my hair pink again because I _know _I look good in that colour. I spent, like, HOURS in the stupid hairdressers, when they finished my hair turned out to be blue! I don't mind blue highlights but BLUE HAIR?! Ewww, that's just _wrong_ so I threw a big tantrum. I threw stuff everywhere. I was kind of fun actually. They told me to calm down and told me that they'll take the dye out and it will be my natural; black. I find black kinda ordinary but it would suit my black dress so I said yes anyway.

_You're delusional, you're delusional_

_Boy you're losing your mind_

_It's confusing you, you're confused you know_

_Why wasting your time?_

_Got you all fired up with you Napoleon complex_

_See right through you like you're bathing in Windex_

_Oh Oh Oh_

I gotta go, Diary. I need to learn how to uh…okay fine, I haven't actually had sex. I just masturbated and I thought I felt good…God, you're the only person I trust so I would only tell you this. I mean, I'm smart enough to know that I should at least lose my virginity to someone I love, like Naruto. I need to read books. This is so embarrassing, I'm so lucky that my parents don't care about anything.

Thursday 12/5/08

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry about the tears but I can't stop crying. Once I get back to school next term, everyone would be sneering at me and probably teasing me. That big mouth Ino would probably tell the whole school during assembly. She is the year 10 president so she has to make a speech on telling everyone at the school about year 10 activities; one of the 'activities' is the prom. I am definite that she will tell everyone about me and even show a picture of me bawling my eyes out.

It. Was. A. Disaster. Here are the reasons why it was a disaster:

My dress was too tight, it was probably because my mum washed it and it shrunk.

My heels broke when i was dancing at the prom

Neji, that bitch, find out about my deal between me and Sasuke.

I ruined my make-up at the party because of crying and I was sure someone took a picture of me.

Sasuke 'dumped' me straight after the party

It was black Friday. BLACK FRIDAY!!!!!!!

_Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing, all the girls sing, _

_Soo ooohhhh sooo ohhh obsessed_

That's probably why all these things happened to me. *Sigh…* I should have realised it was Black Friday, why did all the bad things have to happen today? No, the question should be why did the prom have to be held Black Friday?

Well, even if it was Black Friday I would firstly blame my mum for not reading the label and washing it when it doesn't need to be washed. Therefore not letting me breathe in _any_ oxygen, does that woman want me to die? Then I blame the quality of those heels, I know I didn't spend much money on them but whatever, I still blame the quality. I blame my cat for Neji finding the contract because I think the cat must have brought it outside and left it somewhere on the driveway, then Neji found it. If all these things didn't happen then I wouldn't have cried and ruined my make-up and Sasuke wouldn't have 'dumped' me.

_You on your job, you hitting hard_

_Ain't gonna feed you, gonna let you starve_

_Grasping for air I'm reservation_

_You out of breath, hope you ain't waiting_

_Telling the world how much you miss me_

_But we never were so why you tripping?_

_You've a mom and a pop, I'm a corporation_

_I'm the press conference, you a conversation  
_

Sasuke just left me to go home on my own. I had to call my mum and get her to pick me up in her lam…lam… something, it sounds like lamb-boar-gheeni. I personally think it's a really bad car because, honestly, why would anyone name something after a sheep, a pig and a 'gheeni'? What the heck is a gheeni anyway?

I'm so scared. I mean what if I'm not the popular girl at school anymore? I was only friends with Ten-ten so I didn't look like a loner. I'm not _that_ bad am I, Diary? I mean, I give her all these brands like Louis Vuitton, Prada, Versace… I give her all these stuff and she makes me look like a loser? She really is a bitch. I better ask for all those things back, they're worth a fortune!

_Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_Boy I want to know; lying that you're sexing me_

_When everybody knows it's clear that you couldn't impress _

_Last man on earth still couldn't get this_

I hate my life right now. I just want to prom night to start again and make sure everything's perfect and then be the star of the prom. I can't believe the star, no _stars _were Neji and _Ten-ten_! Like, how come _she _gets to be under the spotlight and not _me_?! What's so good about her, I mean, she did look pretty tonight but I am _soooo _much PRETTIER, soooo much HOTTER and soooo much BREATHTAKING-ER than _her._

Gosh, I need to get a bath and clean my face and take my beauty sleep.

Luff you, Diary

Black Friday 13/5/08

*I chose this song because, it's kind of big-headed and it suits Sakura's style]


End file.
